Inheritable Traits
by the DEVIL may care but I don't
Summary: Clint has a family outside of the Avengers, much to said group of heros' shock. When they are forced to let their son leave to go into hiding, he becomes a very recognizable archer. Then he must give up his cover a few years later in order to save Metropolis from some angry Chitauri. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Clint/OC. Oliver/Clark SLASH.


Inheritable Talents

"Barton, where are you going?" Tony asked, confused. "The rest of us are going out for drinks to celebrate."

"I've got to get home, Stark. I'll see you guys here tomorrow." Clint waved to the rest of the Avengers. "Bye, guys; I'll see you for lunch at that Italian place."

"Bye, Clint," was the echoed response.

"Where's he going?" Steve asked curiously.

"Home." Natasha replied simply. "He lives here in the city. Azriel is bound to be worried about him by now."

"Who?" Bruce inquired.

"Have you guys not noticed the ring on the chain around his neck?" At their blank stares, Natasha sighed. "Azriel Barton is his wife."

"He's _married?_" Tony gasped.

"Azriel is normally the third member of our S.H.I.E.L.D. team; she is one of the best agents we have, right up there with me and Clint himself."

"Why haven't we met her, then?" Steve demanded. "Why didn't she help with Loki?"

"I'd advise you to be more respectful to my best friend when you meet her tomorrow-yes, she's coming to lunch. She is six months pregnant, Captain; she's on maternity leave. Would you rather she risk her life _and_ the life of her and Clint's unborn son?" the red head snarled.

"Why did he fight, then? No child should grow up without a father." Tony said, looking down. He of all people would know, of course, seeing as how his father was more than a little absent during his childhood.

"It's who he is. He was supposed to be doing a simple guarding mission-too keep him out of danger until the baby was born, so he could go on leave, too- but obviously that got changed because of the whole posession thing. Clint's not the type to just leave others to fight alone."

"He is a good man to risk losing so much to save his country." Steve said quietly, looking more than a little guilty for jumping to conclusions.

Natasha nodded. "Damn right he is. Just remember what he almost gave up when you meet her tomorrow . . . and when they decide to open up to you about everything."

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned.

There was no response.

The group was already at the restaurant-minus Bruce-waiting for the couple. They chit-chatted for a bit before they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys." Clint smiled, arm around an attractive woman with light blonde hair. The baby bump was clearly visible on her stomach.

"Hello, Barton." Steve greeted pleasantly.

"And who is this lovely woman?" Tony inquired, kissing her hand.

"No one for you to touch." she stated, pulling her hand away. "Unless, of course, if you want to be eating your own teeth for lunch."

"Guys, this is my wife, Azriel." Clint introduced her, pulling out her chair so she could sit down.

"Hi." was her greeting.

"Azriel! It's great to see you; it's been so long!" Natasha beamed. "You look great!"

"It's good to see you, too, Nat. Gabriel says 'hi' by the way." Azriel smiled back.

"How's the baby?"

"Great. I believe he's going to be like his father, though."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked curiously.

"Keeps kicking. He almost never sits still."

The rest of the lunch was rather uneventful. The Avengers gang-once settled with Azriel's fiery personality-began growing to adore the archer's wife. There were a few moments, however, when the couple hedged on answering questions about themselves and if they had any abilities like most of the rest of the Avengers.

When Clint and Azriel's son, Oliver, was five it came to light that the couple was not exactly human. Clint was an Immortal shapeshifter, and Azriel was the angel daughter of Michael-meaning she had extraordinary angelic powers even for angels. The Avengers-except Natasha-were shocked, but accepted it as easy as they had the rest of the rag-tag bunch's quirks. It was a common sight to see Azriel with her golden wings (with red tips) out in the living room of the Avengers' Tower with little Oliver playing with them like any other child played with their mother's hair.

Little Oliver's blonde hair and brown eyes made the others fall in love with him easily, despite his . . . greater than human heritage, and they quickly became his beloved aunts and uncles. One of the boy's favorite pasttimes was navigating the ventalation shafts with his father or Aunt Tasha, another being taking flights with his Uncle Thor. The Norse Prince loved making field trips to open fields, when the parents would allow, and letting him stretch golden wings he had to keep hidden most of the time.

When Oliver was nineteen, Azriel and Clint were forced to go into hiding because of some enemy or another. With relatively little trouble, they hid Oliver in plain sight by putting him as some rich couple's kid who had disappeared four years before. The media saw it as a miracle how Oliver survived on an island alone for four years despite the fact that he looked a bit different, but who wouldn't after such a feat? Thus, Oliver Queen was reborn.

"Clark, I don't know what we're supposed to do." Oliver said, his bow thudding as he dropped it on the table in his penthouse. He pushed his hood back with a sigh. "We've never faced an army like this before."

"The others are busy trying to help the Fantastic Four in California, so they're not going to be able to help." the Kryptonian stated, running a hand through his hair." Is there anyone else we can call?"

Oliver deflated a little. "Call Chloe; get her here. We're calling in the Avengers."

"How are we supposed to get ahold of them?"

"Easy, I have Tony Stark's cell number."

"_What?_"

"Sorry, Clark, but we just started dating. I haven't told you everything about me, yet."

"Hey, I'm the last person to lecture someone about keeping secrets."

Oliver just grinned while he put his phone to his ear.

"Hey, Uncle Tony? Yeah, we have an issue with the Chitauri here in Metropolis . . . Good, we'll see you guys in about two hours, then. We're in my penthouse." With that, the blonde hung up the phone.

Clark raised a brow. "Uncle Tony?"

"You'll find out when they get here." Oliver smirked, collapsing next to his boyfriend on the couch. Said boyfriend wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his side.

"So, who all's coming?" Chloe asked as she stepped off the elevator into the living room. "I mean, the Avengers . . . wow."

"Ironman, Thor, Loki-he's good now, I swear-, Black Widow, Captain America, my-Hawkeye," he corrected quickly, "and Serephim."

Clark gazed at Oliver curiously because of his slip-up, but said nothing.

"So, everyone except the Hulk, right?"

"Yep. And, Clark, with everything that's about to come out, just know that I'm still _me_; I never lied about that. I love you."

"Ollie, I'm an alien from another planet who has superpowers; I don't think it gets much bigger than that. I'll still love you no matter what." Clark promised, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"Just remember you said that."

A few hours later, there was a buzz as the elevator reached the top floor-where Oliver's apartment resided. Out walked the Avengers, who stared curiously at the brunette.

"Ollie! How about a hug for your favorite uncle?" Tony grinned, holding his arms out.

Oliver laughed, accepting the embrace. "It's good to see you guys again. And Thor's still my favorite uncle."

The other billionare faked a hurt look.

"Introductions?" the blonde angel prompted.

"Avengers, this is Clark Kent and Chloe sullivan, also known as Superman and Watchtower. Guys, this is Tony Stark (Ironman), Thor, Loki, Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), and Steve Rogers (Captain America). Also present are Clint and Azriel Barton (Hawkeye and Serephim), also known as . . . my parents."

"Wow." Clark breathed, gazing at the two. "Impressive."

"That makes so much sense!" Chloe gasped. "I _knew_ you had to get your skills with a bow from somewhere!"

"Yeah . . . I'm not exactly _human_ either, but I can explain all that another time." The blonde laughed awkwardly. "By the way, Mom, Dad, Clark is my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet the boy that has stolen my son's heart." Azriel grinned, elbowing said son.

"The pleasure is entirely mine."

~End~


End file.
